Mistletoe Madness
by xfileslover
Summary: I posted this story once before and i decided to change some things and post it again... hope you all like it! :


**Mistletoe Madness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything thank you very much**

**Authors Note: I published this story awhile ago and I decided to read it and I saw all of the mistakes I made, so I went over it changed a few things…

* * *

**

It was a day before Christmas what else is there to say? Tomorrow was everyone's day off, and well Skinner was tired of watching a couple of his favorite agents play the run around thing with each other. It was so plain to see. They are always together; Mulder always had his hand in that same spot and Scully, well she couldn't hide it. He new that many other agents willing to help him. Almost every agent that came in contact with the dreamy duo new right away that they were in love but they were way to obnoxious to admit it.

Skinner arrived an hour early along with three other agents to plan a little surprise for his favorite agents. Skinner went out and bought a whole bunch of mistletoe's and hung them outside the elevator, in there office, and in other places he new they would visit. But he saved one; this one would be the special one, the one that they wouldn't forget.

An hour later Mulder and Scully arrived. Walking down the halls Mulder knew that people were staring at them, they always are. But this time it was different. They were smiling. Normally when they walked down the halls they would receive a variety of looks, ranging from jealousy and hatred, but no one ever smiled at them. Scully seemed to be completely unaware of all of this, she kept walking looking as though she was the only one there.

They got on the elevator and pushed the basement button.

"Mulder why was everyone in the staring at us in a nice way? And it had nothing to do with Christmas spirit." Scully said as she watched the numbers on the dial slowly go down.

Mulder gave Scully a bewildered look, he didn't even no that she was paying any attention.

"Oh, and just because I look like I'm not paying attention doesn't mean I'm not." She said just as the door binged for them to get off.

They walked right underneath the first one and didn't even notice it. Little did they no that agent Wilber was standing by. He watched them walk by and pulled out his phone,

"They didn't notice it sir, yeah I'm on my way up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder unlocked the door and like a gentlemen held it open. The gesture didn't go unnoticed; he received a genuine Scully smile that was very rare. Scully sat at her desk and opened her top drawer and was about to put her keys in when she noticed a small object in her desk.

"Mulder, how many people have a key to this office?" Scully asked as she picked up the funny looking plant.

"Um, me and Skinner, I asked him to keep and extra one incase I loose mine, why?" he looked up to see Scully holding a weird looking object.

He walked over to her and a huge smile spread across his face, "hey you do know what that is right?"

Scully shook her head no and Mulder smiled even bigger.

"Scully that's a mistletoe. You know the things that you hang and if you get caught underneath it then you would have to kiss the person standing next to you."

Mulder grabbed the plant from her hands and held it over there heads, "Mulder if you don't put that down I'm gunna hurt you."

Mulder stood up at full height and began to wave it around. Scully stood up and tried to reach for the plant but had no such luck, so she tried jumping she was still to dang short. Giving up she pushed Mulder backwards and cracked up laughing as he landed in his chair. The force was so hard that he even tipped the chair over. Mulder quickly got up not wanting to bruise his ego and sat up his chair and fell into it.

"Fine if you wont kiss me I will kiss myself. Mulder put the plant down and turned so that Scully could only see his back. He hugged himself and moved his head and hands to make it look as though he was a teen making out. Scully gave him a look and grabbed a piece of paper balled it up and launched it at his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sir what are we going to do? They have no idea that we have put them up." Agent Michaels said as he and three other agents sat in Skinners office.

"Well I'm pretty sure Scully found the one in her desk, but I'm not sure about the rest, do you think they will ever end up underneath one and actually notice it?" asked Agent Phillips as he began to pace the room.

Skinner stood up, "men I have one more trick up my sleeve, and I have a feeling that it is going to be a show stopper. All of you get back to work." With that all three men walked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder and Scully were bored out of their minds. Normally they would have been up to their butts in paperwork but seeing as though Christmas was tomorrow they had nothing to do.

Mulder sharpened a brand new pack of pencils and he was on a mission. He was trying to make a perfect x with the pencils, something he has never done and was willing to try.

Scully on the other hand was doing something a little more educational. She was working on her French. She new how to speak it if she read it and she was working on a little something to test Mulder on.

"Ainsi Mulder comment faire faire toi et votre peu vert? Scully asked as she looked up from her computer

"Scully how many times do I have to tell you that aliens are gray not green."

She stamped her foot on the floor which caused Mulder to snort. She gave him a dirty look.

He was always able to stump her. She new that he had taken some French but that was about 15 years ago since his one and only French class in high school. She decided to do something different. She went to and started reading about some experiences.

"Hey Mulder listen to this, I was sitting on the beach at midnight when I saw three lights in the sky. One was blue, green and the other one was pink. There was a bright light that surrounded me. I was slowly lifted off the ground, beach chair and all. Once inside I was seated on a couch. It was a plush couch very comfortable. There was a TV on inside and a very addicting show on called "Twin Peaks" I liked it. As I was sitting there they gave me tons and tons of food and all the pop I could drink. I was in heaven; on a spaceship. One day I went wondering around and I found a room that had a picture of every alien believing person in the world. At least that's what the sign above said. So I looked over them. There was this one wall dedicated to government people and wow all but two were ugly suit wearing old guys. One of the people was a very nice looking man. The tall dark and handsome type.. Brown hair and brown eyes, and behind him was an -I want to believe poster-. Neat huh. And the other was a woman. She had the most beautiful fire red hair I have ever seen. And her eyes were an ice blue. She was amazing, and that same poster was behind her. Well from there on I fell down a hole and I ended up on the beach in my swim trunks . And I still haven't found my beach chair."

Scully looked up to see the wheels in his head slowly turning.

"Scully how many men that are talk dark and handsome have an I want to believe poster and how many women do you know that have fiery red hair and ice blue eyes also have the exact same poster behind them?"

All Scully could do was shrug and bite her lip to keep from laughing. Mulder noticed this.

"Scully?"

At that she burst out laughing, "Mulder you are so gullible I made that up on the spot and you believed me. You should have seen the look on your face when I said that."

Mulder got up and ran towards her computer only to reveal a blank screen. She was about to make a comment when the phone rang.

"Mulder?"

"Agent Mulder I want you and Scully in my office now," came Skinners demanding voice over the phone.

Scully heard the boss's voice and quickly got up and they walked out of the office together, once again the mistletoe above the door went unnoticed.

"Mulder what did you do this time?" Scully asked while giving one of her famous death glares that could stop a man dead in his tracks.

"Me, nope, Scully what did you do?" Mulder asked as he pinned her in the corner and waved an accusing finger in her face.

The elevator binged.

They walked briskly towards Skinners office and was surprised to actually see his door opened. His secretary smiled as always and waved them in.

"Oh agents can you wait there a second please I have to get your Christmas cards."

They both stopped directly underneath the door.

"Mulder and scully I'm ordering both of you to look up." Skinners voice came from inside the office.

Both of there eyes traveled up and stopped at the mistletoe hanging above them.

"Well agents I hope you do know what this means and I'm not about to let a perfectly good mistletoe go to waste."

Mulder and Scully's eyes traveled back down towards each other. They were too preoccupied with each other to notice the camera that Skinner pulled or the crowd that was know in the surrounding offices glancing in on the unsuspecting lovers.

They kissed.

Skinner snapped the shot.

The crowd went wild.

They released to see Skinner holding the picture up and tuned to see everyone cheering for them and clapping. They seemed to no that that one kiss would be the best Christmas gift each of them could have.

"Ladies and gentlemen I hold in my hand the picture that will serve as this years Christmas card photo and the picture being posted at our Christmas/new year ball.

THE FBI BUILDING IS NOW CLOSED. GO HOME"

* * *

**THE END**

**I hope you like it I was bored and the idea came to me at 2 am so here it is!**


End file.
